


The Snap

by UNCPanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers end game - Fandom
Genre: Endgame, F/F, F/M, Soulmate AU, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNCPanda/pseuds/UNCPanda
Summary: When half the population is decimated by Thanos' snap, soul marks start popping up all over the place; including an army captain and a master assassin.





	The Snap

You watch the images in front of your wife disappear. The blonde tips of her hair barely brush against her shoulder now, and you watch as she scrubs at her face with her hands. You walk as silently as you can into the kitchen and drop the grocery bags on the counter. 

Her brow furrows, “You should have called me. I would have brought those in.” 

You smile and begin unpacking things, “I’m pregnant Nat, not an invalid.” 

Her arms circle around you so that her hands are resting on your bump, “You’re also not supposed to be lifting heavy objects. Doctors orders.” 

“If I didn’t take care of the shopping we’d eat nothing but take out.” 

She kisses your cheek, “That’s fair.” 

“Steve back yet?” 

“Nope. He’s still at his support group.” 

You hmm and attempt to move across the kitchen but can’t your wife is still clinging to you like a sloth, “Nat . . . honey, I need to put the perishables up.” 

She kisses you one more time, “I’ve got them. You go put your feet up.” 

You roll your eyes at that but do as she instructs, and take a seat on the couch. You watch her move around the kitchen and smile to yourself. A moment later a door slams open and the sound of footsteps on hardwood sound and you smile as Wally streaks through the room. 

It takes the golden retriever only a minute to cross the room and jump up onto the sofa next to you. You babble to him in baby talk and your husband appears in the doorway a second later. He stops by the kitchen to kiss Nat before moving towards you he drops a kiss on your lips as Wally turns over in your lap to have his belly scratched. 

“Long day?” You ask. 

“Not particularly. Wally and I had some good adventures at doggy boot camp though.” 

“Yeah? Was he a good boy?” Your voice dissolves into baby talk as you address to the dog. 

“Y/N had a busy day. She went grocery shopping and carried a bunch of bags inside without help.” 

Steve frowns, “The doctor said . . .” 

“I know what the doctor said. Groceries are okay you two worry warts.” 

The room gets quiet after that, as conversation is thrown around before you start making dinner because neither of your spouses can cook. It’s as your chopping vegetables that you glimpse the tattoos on your wrist. 

On your right is Natasha’s her name spelled out in delicate script, and on your left is Steve’s a bit messy but bold. It had been five years since the snap, since you had all lost people close to you. And then, almost by magic random names had started popping up on people all over the world. The name of a person’s soul mate.

There was no real explanation. Nothing that the scientists could figure out. It just happened. And it wasn’t necessarily hard to find someone with half the population gone either. Especially when your soulmates were known world wide for saving the world. It had been Nat who had found you and the rest was history. 

And now, five years later you were pregnant, and your super spouses were getting on your last nerve with the over protective shtick, but you loved them. Because when everything else disappeared they were still here.


End file.
